The Crimson Mist
by emerald silverton
Summary: Sequel to The Blood Rain. A heartbroken Carlisle seeks out the one person he swore never to see again. Will this familiar face be enough to heal his shattered heart or will the memories she drags up drive him insane? And, once they go in search of their absent father figure, will the Olympic Coven ever work out why this woman in red seems so familiar. (Volume Three: Claret)
1. Chapter One: To Forget

Pulling up the driveway of a large white washed three story house Carlisle licked his lips. It was a beautiful old house with big airy windows with quaint window boxes, neatly kept plush lawns and flower beds overflowing with flora. If anything it looked like the front cover of one of those glossy home magazines his pompous ex-wife used to have piled around. Carlisle swallowed the lump in his throat, thinking of Esme always turned his mind to… he closed his eyes, calming his shaking hands as he put the hand break on and pulled the keys from the ignition, climbing from the silver Mercedes Benz and quietly closing the door. He turned his eyes back to the house, it was just as he remembered it all those years ago. He took a deep unneeded breath.

"Who would've thought I'd be back here," He sighed dragging his reluctant feet up the three white wooden steps onto the large front porch to the front door and knocking.

The Crimson Mist was a private house tucked away in the Rocky Mountains, miles from anywhere it seemed a surreal sight for those unfortunate souls that happened upon it. Carlisle was not one of those unfortunate souls for he, unlike any other visitor, knew the owner. Tamesine Martin was a tall woman with blood red hair that flowed to her waist, snow white skin and ominous black eyes and like Carlisle she was born and raised in London, England in the seventeenth century. Taking her sweet time she opened the door smirking at the sheepish man standing on her door step she chuckled.

"My my, who would have thought you'd have the nerve to show up here," She hummed, leaning seductively against the door frame, one hand edging up the wood and the other sliding over her red silk covered hip.

"I didn't know where else to go," He croaked, eyes cast to the wooden floor of the white porch. The woman sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes in boredom.

"Really you should find another opening line," She drawled dryly, "For that one is as old as we are," Stepping back she pulled the door open fully, allowing the dejected doctor to trudge past into the entrance hall.

They settled in the conservatory, a glass room that stretched the back of the large house and housed a great many instruments and a plethora of comfy chairs. Stretching out on a chaise Tamesine regarded Carlisle, his usually crisp shirt was crumpled and splattered with small specs of dried blood and dirt, his black slacks were torn, black brogues scuffed beyond the hope of polishing out and his usually well-kept blond hair was strewn about wildly. He looked, to her, as he always did. Broken and hopeless. Watching him fiddle with the golden chain around his neck and the delicate ruby ring hung upon it she cast her mind back to the first time he had turned up on her door step like this. It was 1658 in the depth of winter, snow had settled over the city and a bitter wind whipped through like icy claws. She sat in her empty home of a one room shack tucked away in a dark alley. Once upon a time she had been a little girl belonging to a well to do couple who owned a bakery, she had gone to church on Sundays and played in the street with other well to do children. It was four and a half years ago now that a sickness had taken her parents from her, leaving her alone and broken. No one cared, she was the devil spawn that even sickness would not touch. Now she did the only thing she could to get money, she sold herself. The knock on her door was not a surprise this late at night and with a sickened grimace she smoothed her clothes and put on her best wanton look trying not to think about what drunken oaf was staggering in her door way. Pulling the door open she was almost horrified to find that instead of a drunken moron there was instead a tall, blond young man with heartbroken eyes.

"Carlisle?" She stuttered, "What are you…" His already pale face swallowed as he looked at her in shock.

"I…I must have the wrong house," He choked stumbling backwards, "I was… well…I…" His eyes searched for the words his mouth couldn't find, trailing up her body. His eyes were swollen and red, lips bordering on blue and his whole body was shivering.

"Carlisle," She said carefully, "I think you should come in," He frowned, eyeing her with caution.

"Tamesine I shouldn't…" He started but as a strong wind blew, knocking him almost from his feet he hurried in past her.

Carlisle Cullen had only been eighteen at that time, the son of a pastor and he knew that if anyone ever discovered what he had been looking for the day he had knocked on Tamesine's door he would have been disowned. He settled himself awkwardly in a hard wooden chair as she pulled the hot kettle from the hook above the fire.

"I cannot see why a man like yourself would be knocking on doors in this part of town Carlisle," She said bitterly, "Our souls are past saving,"

"I was looking for someone," He said numbly, not meeting her cold eyes, "A woman… Crimson," Tamesine's eyes rolled in their sockets in disbelief.

"And why would you be looking for a prostitute?" She drawled, "To drag her out and beat her to make an example?" Carlisle swallowed and shook his head. Frowning deeply she passed him a hot cup of tea.

"To pay for her services," He whispered, taking the cup in shaky hands. A dark, cold chuckle rippled from chest.

"To pay for what? You must think me a fool if you think I will believe that you, the good little Pastor's boy, would pay for liaisons with the kin of Jezebel," She sighed with exasperation and sat in the only other chair in the room, opposite him.

"I just want to forget," He choked, head dropping forward as tears trailed his cheeks. Sipping her tea slowly the contempt she felt for the man which had settled in her stomach made her feel decisively queasy.

"What have you got to forget?" Her voice came out as curious. She watched his Adams apple bob as he swallowed thickly.

"My mother…a demon ripped out her throat," He whispered, his horrified eyes looking up to Tamesine, "Father… Father cut off her head and burned her body before the evil could seep into her soul…I just want to forget the sound of her screaming," Tamesine had no words for Carlisle, his step mother had been the only person she knew not to think her touched by the devil.

"I…I am so sorry Carlisle, she was a kind woman who did not deserve that," She whispered, her eyes settling on her cup, "You have my condolences," Carlisle let out a shaky snort, obviously her condolences meant very little to him.

"I just want to forget, I had heard talk that this Crimson could make you forget anything," He stuttered, sipping his tea slowly. This moment was her cross roads moment, either she could let this broken defeated man leave and never see him again or she could make him stay and take the pain she saw in him away.

"I am Crimson," Tamesine said softly putting down her mug and moving to kneel before him, "And I can make you forget,"

Looking up to the man now sat in her conservatory she knew they had both come a long way from being eighteen year old lost souls.

"Are you going to tell me why you have come running here with your tail between your legs or am I going to have to guess?" She mused, twirling a strand of red hair around her finger. Moving his gaze from the floor for a fraction of a second she caught his hollow eyes, she knew that look, that heartbroken look of uncomprehending disbelief.

"Who died?" Tamesine sighed.

"My… my mate," He stuttered, "She didn't make the change," Tamesine's stomach flopped in slight sympathy.

"Not everyone does Carlisle, we both know that," She whispered, pushing up to sitting. Carlisle shook his head.

"I have turned four others… they all survived…I thought she would, I honestly thought she would," He choked tearless sobs shaking his body. With a small frown she thought back to the last time she had seen him, he and a young lad had arrived on her doorstep in the mist of rain. The boy was little more than a new born, wild and thirsty. He had been the first one Carlisle had changed, she knew there were more. She knew a lot more about Carlisle's life than she would ever let on. What life have you been living, she mused, in the century you pretended I did not exist?

"Life is a cruel thing," She sighed, "You were lucky to make it to your fifth with no casualties… only one in three make the transition alive," Her words only made him sob harder, she rose to her feet deftly and sauntered over to kneel before him, her hands resting on his knees.

"From the sounds of it you've built yourself a family Carlisle, surely they would be supportive through this hard time," She said slowly, her fingers tracing circles on his thighs. It was not that she wanted him to leave, she felt great pleasure in the knowledge that once more he had returned to her. The thing was she hated being correct when it came to Carlisle and she had told him long ago he would come back and she had known even before he pulled up the drive that he was on his way. She never had the heart to tell him how she knew, anger was something she hated to see in her only friend. Carlisle didn't look up to answer her question, simply watching her fingers on his thigh.

"Tell me about your family," Tamesine breathed, her left hand reaching up to touch his face. Carlisle took a shaky unneeded breath.

"I have eight children," He stuttered, "Edward… who you've met and his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee. Rosalie and her husband Emmett…both of whom I turned. Jasper and his wife Lizzie. Alice… she was Jasper's wife when they arrived but she left. Esme… she was not my child but I turned her… we were married for almost a hundred years before she left me. That…that was when I met Ebony… she… oh god," He clutched at his shirt above his unbeating heart. Tamesine frowned, unsure as to how to handle him. Ebony, she mused, some people just never listened. She pushed the woman from her thoughts and turned her wondering attention back to the heartbroken blond before her, he truly had built himself a family.

"Why have you come here Carlisle?" She whispered, "What is it that you want?"

"I want to forget Tamesine," He stuttered hopelessly, "Please,"

Carlisle could remember the first time she made him forget, it was one if the few human memories he clung to. Tamesine had looked entirely inviting as she knelt before him in her tiny home. Her threadbare brown dress clung to her body, held in place by a burgundy corset. Her hand traced patterns up his thigh. She had just told him that the sweet girl he used to play with as a child was in fact the prostitute he had come to beg to.

"And I can make you forget," She breathed, "Do you want me to make you forget?" His words caught in his throat as he watched her fingers trail up his thighs to the waist band of his trousers. He simply nodded, watching as with a smirk she unbuckled his belt and made light work of the three buttons on the top of his black trousers. With one dainty hand on his chest she pushed him back against the high wooden back rest of his chair whilst the other hand freed his embarrassingly limp length from his trousers. Don't be embarrassed, he scolded himself, you've just told your oldest friend your mother just died and you weren't expecting this. O. His mind went blank as he felt her wet mouth around him, her tongue edging along it torturously slowly. She wasn't lying, he managed to muse, I can't think. She teased him into life beneath her practised mouth, her hands massaging circles on his hips. Removing herself from him she listened to his hiss of disappointment.

"Have you done this before?" She mused getting to her feet, her fingers loosening the laces of her corset. His mind soon turned away from his disappointment to watching her undress.

"No…" He gulped as her corset tumbled to the uneven slate floor. Her head tilted to the left as she shrugged off her dress.

"I promise to be a good teacher," Her sensuous voice felt foreign on Carlisle's ears but he didn't care, rising to his feet as she beckoned him to her. Stepping out of his shoes and trousers Carlisle allowed her to remove his shirt and push him back onto the bed. She crawled on top of him, running her naked body along his. His skin felt like it was one fire, torturing him every single time she touched him. He gasped as her lips closed on his right nipple, her tongue flicking over the virgin flesh. That feels good, he thought as his hands went in search of her breasts. She chuckled as his wandering hands found their targets, her head tilting to look at his almost terrified looking face.

"I'm sorry," He cried releasing them, she shook her head sliding onto her back beside him, one hand sliding around his neck to pull his head to her breast.

"Do what you want to them," She whispered into his ear. She, to this day, had never felt more turned on then when Carlisle's mouth made love to her breasts. He, she decided in that first moment, was definitely a breast man. When his at first tentative caresses grew frantic she decided to allow him inside of her.

"Carlisle," She purred, pulling his attention away from her chest. Silently she guided him between her legs and into her. The look on his face at that moment was one she would never forget.

Staring up into Carlisle's sorrow filled eyes Tamesine wondered how many times he had come running to her, hundreds? Perhaps thousands of times? She had lost count, but each time had ended the same, Carlisle making love to her until he even forgot his own name. In her he found solace and although her promiscuous days were over and she had sworn herself from the flesh of man he was always her exception to the rule.

The day she had sworn off men had been the first day her carnal impulses had mixed with her blood lust. They were new borns in northern France and until that day they had stayed strong in face of their demons. Carlisle had been off scouting the area when a rather attractive man had happened upon their hideout. He was charming and whether his endearing personality or his tempting scent had gotten to her she would never know for as soon as he had her writhing in ecstasy beneath her she couldn't bare her desires any longer and had bitten him and drained him dry. She had been beside herself when Carlisle returned. He didn't know what to do other than move on and a day later when she finally spoke she said she would never sleep a man again, and with that she tore Carlisle's trousers from him and made herself forget.

"Shall we take this upstairs," Tamesine murmured taking a hold of Carlisle's hands and leading him from the conservatory. He followed her robotically through the back sitting room into the grand dining room, the ball room and finally the entrance hall with its two spiral stair cases up to the mezzanine landing and the six black doors. Glancing back to Carlisle Tamesine gently bit her lip, it had been so long since he had been here, so long since she had had him for herself and the last time she had had to work for it as it wasn't Carlisle who needed to forget. That boy Edward, she mused, such blood lust. I must remember to ask about that, she noted, once Carlisle stops hid pity party.

Tamesine was not an overly sympathetic person. As a child she had always been caring, polite and loved by all but when her parents died things had changed. Her old eyes narrowed at the thought. Her parents bodies hadn't even been buried a day when the mob bashed down her door. Carlisle's step mother was with her at the time, soothing her mourning young mind with a gentle hug.

"Mary get away from that demon," Pastor Cullen had bellowed, "The witch must pay for her crimes,"

"Timothy," Mrs Cullen had said looking around at the angry faces of the group, her step son standing terrified beside his father, "Tamesine isn't a witch, she is a girl mourning her parents!" The Pastor did not listen, grabbing the young girl from his wife's arms and dragging her through the screaming mob out into the street.

"Mistress of Satan," He yelled tossing her to the ground, a group of angry parishioners forming a ring and closing of any means of escape, "For your sins we shall beat the devil from your unholy soul," And with that he drew a whip from beneath his long black cloak, letting it uncoil at his feet. Two men, both middle age and smelling of mead tore, each took hold of one of her wrists in one hand and tore the back of her dress open with the other. Fifty times she had been struck across the back, her arms tightly so she could not run. She did not scream, she did not cry, she kept her eyes fixed on Carlisle and his step mother. They were the ones that screamed, they were the ones that cried. They were the only ones who cared.

The left hand stair case led them up to the mezzanine landing and the first door led them through to a long corridor at the end of which was another spiral stair case. The top floor of the house was entirely open and held a monstrous four poster bed covered in black silk sheets. Carlisle knew this room well, along the walls were paintings that stretched the centuries, all of him and Tamesine in different countries, different era dress. He swallowed slightly, trying to tare his eyes from the paintings, they had been content in these moments. He would never call them happy, happy wasn't something he and Tamesine had ever been for it wasn't happiness which kept them together it was a need, a need to be wanted, a need for another, and for him a need to forget. Content, he decided, we have always been content in the company of the other. He sighed as she halted, her hip cocking slightly as she shifted her weight to one leg, her black gaze boring into his soul.

"Carlisle," She said running her hands up his chest, "Where would you like to start?" He regarded her momentarily, where wouldn't he like her to start? Carlisle was a religious man, a holy man fighting to correct his sins, but he knew he would never win that battle for she was his true sin and he could never stop. He watched her lips curve into an inviting smile and slowly he took a hold of the button of his trousers and popped it open. One of her perfectly formed red eyebrows edged towards her hair line and she hummed in amusement. She needn't have asked, this was how it always started. Kneeling she grasped the waist band of his trousers and boxers and pulled them to his ankles in one swift movement. Looking up at his pleading face she remembered the last time she had done this.

Carlisle had arrived in the dead of night, dripping wet from rain, with his new born amusement in tow. Edward was feral, snarling and foul tempered and with one look at him Tamesine had uttered a disbelieving sigh.

"What on earth have you done," She said watching as the new vampire sulked around her entrance hall.

"I saved him," Carlisle stated, hands shoved in his pockets, "He was dying," She snorted.

"Dying? You are a Doctor, people die all the time… if you go around saving them all you'll have an army before long," She said dryly, "Why is he here? I swear if he breaks something I shall kick him out of here so fast he misses a month of Sundays,"

"He is out of control, killing criminals to sate his thirst," Carlisle sighed, "He can read minds Tamesine," Her eyebrows peaked slightly.

"Read minds? Well no wonder he's angsty, anyone fishing around in your mind would be," Tamesine mused, "But this still does not answer why he is here," Carlisle ran his tongue along his teeth.

"I need you to make him forget his blood lust," He whispered, "Before he kills someone else,"  
"Pardon?" She laughed, "Make him forget? Darling by now I would like to think you'd understand that is only for you," Carlisle closed his eyes and turned to her.

"I would never ask that of you," He breathed, "Your powers extend beyond that we both know they do," Tamesine was silent for a moment as she looked into Carlisle's golden eyes.

"For you Carlisle…I will do this for you," She said solemnly, "What is his name?"

"Edward," He said softly, "And thank you," The woman's lips twitched into a smirk.

"You can thank me later," She chuckled walking towards the raging teenager.

Carlisle had watched as she proceeded towards the pacing boy, her hands quickly rolling up her white sleeves.

"Edward," She hummed, as if readying herself to catch a run-away dog, "Come here," He turned to her, body tensed ready to fight. He stupidly leapt straight at her and to Carlisle's amusement she side stepped and caught him by the ear.

"Oh no you don't," She snapped above his snarling, "You young man are going to learn some manners!" Carlisle followed at a safe distance as she dragged him through the house to the conservatory at the back.

"Will you stop growling like an animal," She scolded, her free hand smacking the new born around the back of the head, "You're not too big for me to put you over my knee," The blond haired man's eyebrows twitched skywards, god how he liked it when she put him over her knee. Pushing the inappropriate thoughts from his mind he watched her force the still snarling boy onto the stool at the piano.

"Now Edward," She said briskly, "This is my piano, if you even think of scratching it I will not hesitate to rip one of your limbs from you and chuck it on the fire," Edward stilled his snarling body, the boy didn't need to be a mind reader to know this fearsome red head was being perfectly honest and would literally disarm him in a heartbeat.

"Good, now we are being civilised I want you to look into my eyes," She seated herself atop the grand piano leaning down to stare into his black eyes, "Edward Edward Edward, you have been such a naughty little new born," Her voice echoed around the room, seeming almost other worldly. Carlisle shivered, he had never liked to see her use her powers, it somehow marred the image of her he had raised up on pedestal. Edward sat perfectly still looking into the woman's golden eyes, the urge to attack her entirely forgotten. This woman frightened him, her long mane of red hair a constant reminder of that which he wished to consume copiously but as he held her gaze it waned, it waned until he could do nothing other than look into her eyes, the pools of gold that faded to amber before fading into obsidian.

"Play for me," She breathed motioning to the piano beneath her as he back straightened, "Play for me and forget," Edward could not refuse even though he had never laid a finger on a piano in his life but as he raised the cover and touched the ivories it was as if he had known it his entire life. Music followed through him like the blood he had desired to consume, it soothed his warring heart and filled his buzzing mind. The thoughts of his relieved sire and the amused woman not even registering in minds all seeing eye. This, the boy realised, was his solace and for this he would always thank the woman with the red hair.

Tamesine left the boy playing and walked back to Carlisle.

"I assume it would be in my best interest to purchase him a piano," He said to the woman at his side.

"If you wish him to stop feasting on humans then yes," She said evenly, her black eyes looking up to him, "Now about that thank you," Coughing uncomfortably Carlisle averted his gaze.

"This has to stop," He said curtly, "Every time I fall into bed with you it is a month before I resurface,"

"Yes is it not wonderful," She chuckled, lips curling into a seductive smirk.

"It is self-destructive and I have responsibilities," He said flatly, "You turn me wild and then tame me once more, you make me forget myself," Her smirk quickly vanished as her lips set in a hard line.

"That is because you ask me to make you forget," She snapped, "Do not make me out to be a villain, I have never forced you into anything you did not want," Carlisle swallowed and then sighed.

"No you have not," He said softly, "You are too good to me," Tamesine grinned.

"Indeed Carlisle Cullen I am," She said taking his hand, "Now let us become reacquainted with our bedroom before I rethink the favour I have done you," They emerged two days later, a quickie by their standards, to find Edward still playing the piano.

Tamesine with a smirk, looked up to Carlisle who now stood half naked in their bedroom. To think after that fateful day he had rescinded his apology and said he would never see her again and yet here he stood over a hundred years later half naked looking down at her with expectant pleading eyes. Her fingers closed around his length, watching his eye lids flicker closed momentarily. This was something she liked about being with Carlisle, from the first touch he was putty in her hands. She kept her movements slow, enjoying the feeling of him coming to life beneath her fingers. He was right in a way with what he had said all those years ago, they were bad for each other but only for each other. When they were together there was no one else, well unless someone dared interrupt them. Then there was hell to pay.

The first time they had been interrupted had been shortly after they had discovered Volterra. They had been given a large extravagant room and wasted no time in making use of it. Dimitri really did not know what he was walking in on when, after knocking and getting no reply, he walked in. Neither Carlisle nor Tamesine had heard and even if they had both their mouths were engaged in an activity and were enjoying it too much to stop. Alas the large man, somewhat horrified at his intrusion, made to apologise instead of walking out. Tamesine paused, her golden eyes looking from her lover to the intruder and caught his gaze. Carlisle looking up snarled warningly, pulling the red head up to his chest and covering their bodies with the velvet sheets.

"Excuse my intrusion," He said curtly in English, "I have been asked to extend an invitation to you to feed with us,"

"We do not feast upon humans, that we have made clear. Leave," Tamesine said sharply, "And forget," Dimitri blinked.

"I would not repeat what I have seen madam," He said carefully, "I can be discreet," That was when he noticed her eyes, the swirling golden orbs seeming far too hypnotic to turn away.

"You shall forget what you saw, you shall leave and not return or I shall tear you limb from limb and scatter the parts so far across the globe you shall never reform," She said in a dangerously low voice, "Now leave," And with that Dimitri left. Arro never did entirely understand the gap in his servants memory, nor did he understand why every time the large brute saw the beautiful red head he cowered in fear.

Carlisle looked from the woman who was steadily edging him towards release to the bed a few metres away.

"Tammy," He breathed, her nickname the only word his mind could focus on, "Please the bed," She paused, following his gaze over her shoulder. The bed was a solid oak base laid across the floor, four wooden posts reaching towards the rafters with black and red silk drapes strung between them. She got to her feet, fingering the zip down the side of her red dress before letting it fall to the floor.

"Shirt off," She demanded sauntering away to the black silk covered four poster. The rustle of fabric and the gentle thud of something against the floor signalled to her that he had followed orders. She crawled onto the bed, situating herself in the middle. She smirked, watching his eyes trail her red silk lingerie and the gold crucifix hanging around her elegant neck, the bottom of it resting at the top of her clevage. One of her painted red fingernails ran up her alabaster thigh suggestively as she flicked her hair over one shoulder. Carlisle cleared the gap in six long strides, his muscular form kneeling before her.

"I need you," He murmured, half to himself, his pale hands sliding up her stomach to the clasp at the front of her bra, opening it with ease before pushing it from her shoulders.

Carlisle had not always been so proficient with her underwear. It was a month after his step mother had died that he found himself back on Tamesine's door step, it was a dreary cold Tuesday evening and whilst his insane father was plotting another witch hunt he had slipped away. He did not have the stomach to watch innocent woman burn, after what he had seen with Tamesine and then his step mother he held little respect for the man. His knuckles met nervously with the door, his mind was in turmoil as he had left on such an awkward note last time. Last time, Carlisle had thought, last time I had sex with the woman who for so long was my best friend. She, as promised, had made me forget all my pain and sorrow. Last time I had made the mistake of trying to pay the woman for it. Tamesine had quite rightly thrown him out on sight of him bringing out the money, her smooth forehead creasing as a look of utter betrayal took hold of her attractive features. Swallowing and waiting for the door to open he wondered if his gift would make up for it and his fingers drifted up to the breast pocket of his jacket. Looking up sharply as the door creaked open he was met by narrowed green eyes and a scowl.

"You have some nerve showing your face here," She said flatly, folding her arms across her large chest. Carlisle's mouth turned suddenly dry as he looked at her. She looked beautiful even if she was angry, her pink lips pulled into a scowl, her red hair pinned in plaits behind her ears. He couldn't find any words, her lips parted as one of her eyebrows inched towards her hair line. Speak you fool, Carlisle scolded himself, just tell her you are sorry before she slams the door on your face. And she would have for Tamesine wished never to see him again, he had made her feel cheap and dirty when he had pulled his money from his jacket. She'd have rather been whipped again than accepted his money for sex.

"I…I wanted to apologise," He squeaked before coughing sharply into a hand, "It was wrong what I did last time, I was rude to assume what I did I hope you can forgive me," Her lips set in a thin line as she studied his wide eyed expression. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, eyes flickering between his feet and her face. He was terrified she'd turn him away. Tamesine once more had a cross roads, to turn him away now would seal her fate but looking at his dejected form she couldn't find it in herself to shut the door. With a harsh sigh she opened the door and motioned him in with one tilt of her head.

Sitting in the hard wooden chair Carlisle watched in silence as Tamesine made him a cup of tea. Turning from the counter, cup in hand, she narrowed her emerald eyes at him as her lips set in a grimace.

"So why are you really here," She said handing him a cup.

"To apologise," He stuttered, "I made a poor decision to try to pay you…I just didn't want it to seem that I was taking advantage of our history," The red head simply blinked, lifting her cup to her lips and taking a long sip.

"You are the only person from my old life who knows I am alive," She mused in a disinterested way, "I can remember when we were six, Peter Carpenter was teasing me about my hair and you socked him so hard in the mouth he lost three teeth. You always looked after me, protected me…both you and your mother. When I was attacked by the church I didn't know what to think, I had been betrayed by all those who knew me. For years I tried to work out why it was me, why after everything you had done for me you hadn't tried to stop them, you hadn't tried to protect me. Then I realised that your mother had, I was alive… your mother had hidden me away and she had told me you wept for me every night. She never told you I was alive to protect me because she knew you would come. When you turned up here last time I thought you'd come to make peace, I thought she had finally told you… but then I was afraid, I was afraid you had come to finish the job your father half started," She spoke so slowly, with such little emotion that Carlisle didn't know what to say, "What I am trying to say is that I have missed you so, I wanted everything to be as it was and in some way as you and I became one I thought it was. I felt more betrayed by you trying to pay me than I did when everyone I knew and trusted tried to burn me as a witch," As she turned her eyes to his Carlisle felt a lump form in his throat.

"I…Tamesine I don't know what to say to you that will right this. I was wrong, I know I was and I am sorry," He said heavily. She chuckled coldly, her lips curling into a dissatisfied frown.

"You cannot right it Carlisle," She sighed, "But you did not come here to beg my forgiveness so come clean with what you want and then leave me be," With a small frown Carlisle reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small pouch holding it out to her.

"This was my mother's, she'd want you to have it," He said softly. She raised one eyebrow.

"I don't think she would," She replied curtly, refusing to even look at the offered possession instead casting her eyes into her cup.

"Tamesine, my mother thought you her own. She loved you very much. After what my father did to you she never forgave him," He said softly, "So please, for her memories sake… take this," He could see her mind warring and her eyes dart suspiciously to his face. She had always thought Mary far too kind a woman to be deserving of a husband as mad and twisted as Carlisle's father. After her whipping the older woman had cleaned her wounds, bandaged her up and smuggled her from the area before they could build a pyre on which to burn her. With one shaky hand she reached out and took the worn black leather pouch. Looking between him and the pouch, now sat on her open palm, she sighed and with a swift movement she tipped it out into her hand. Her gasp was enough to tell him that he was forgiven.

"This… she wore it every day," She stuttered, eyes brimming with tears as she fingered the gold cross hanging on a thin gold chain. She swallowed a large lump as an image of the smiling older woman flitted across her minds eyes, the golden cross swinging from her neck.

"I can't accept this Carlisle," She choked, running her thumb fondly along the chain, "This should be around your neck not mine," He slowly shook his head.

"No it shouldn't, after everything that happened to you you still let me in to your home last time. You made me welcome and helped me mourn when you had every right to cast me aside. You are a blessing from God Tamesine, not a curse, you have more goodness in your heart than I could ever wish to have," He said softly. She laughed gently, swallowing the tears which threatened to fall.

"You always could talk me into anything," She breathed, nostalgia hanging on every word. Carlisle couldn't remember when they put down their tea cups and before he could blink she was in his lap kissing him so tenderly he didn't know what to do with himself. Her fingers fumbled to slip the chain around her neck as her lips trailed down his throat. Carlisle whimpered, his hands clasping her hips as her hands tangled in his hair.

The kiss they shared in that moment was his most vivid human memory, her soft lips upon his own as her hands slid through his hair. That moment he did not care for anything thing but the woman sat astride him. She was his salvation even if her body upon his own was a sin. With one hand she took his right hand and put it on the laces of her corset.

"Undress me," She whispered, her breath hot against his lips as she stared wantonly into his eyes. Never had Carlisle come up against a harder challenge, to this day he still would happily swear blinds that micro brain surgery was easier than getting Tamesine out of that corset on that icy winters night. His naïve fingers fumbled over the bow, trying desperately to clear his mind enough focus on her bizarre knot tying skills but her lips on his neck was far too distracting. His eyes tried to fix on the offending knot yet her cleavage seemed far more inviting, he could feel his loins raring into life and his hands shook so visibly he wondered if he was ill. For minutes he struggled, beginning to wonder if he should ask her help, before tugging sharply at one lace he managed to free it from the bundle and then, after a moment of blind panic, he wiggled the second one free. Sighing in relief he loosened the criss crossing laces enough to slip it over her head and throw it triumphantly onto the floor.

Present day Carlisle looked to the almost naked woman in front of him. Slowly she lay back, her bottom lip captured between her pearly white teeth in a manner that taunted him to bite it himself. He leant forward over her, one hand either side of her hips, and touched his forehead to her collar bone, his wet warm tongue tracing a torturous trail down her shoulder to her breast. A low hum of appreciation rang through the air as his lips closed on her nipple, his tongue and teeth teasing it until he felt her arch beneath him, her hips meeting his. Carlisle stilled for a moment, taking in her sweet lavender scent, before kissing along her milky flesh, down her stomach to her hips. His teeth took a hold of the waist band of her lace panties, his eyes focusing on her smirking mouth before he tore her remaining article of clothing clean off her body leaving her bare beneath him. Tauntingly she spread her legs, her fingers trailing down her flat stomach.

"Take me Carlisle," She purred, "Take me and forget," The blond did not need telling twice, with a ripping snarl he grabbed her hips and ploughed deep into her. Their eyes met as pleasure seeped into every fibre of his being and his mind went blank save the hypnotic red head beneath him.


	2. Chapter Two: Consequence

Carlisle stared out over the snow covered mountains and frowned. How long had he been here he wondered, for the snow to fall so thick without him noticing. He was stood in the conservatory, hands tucked in his trouser pockets, white shirt hanging with a concerned look blooming on his pale perfect face. Had he been here days? Weeks? Perhaps months? When he was with Tamesine time meant nothing. Days and nights blurred into one and seasons could pass within moments. Before it wouldn't have mattered, he would have just laughed it off and lost himself once more in her hypnotic countenance but now was different, he had a family who didn't know where he was and a job he'd probably been fired from. He swallowed thickly as his mind turned to work, he didn't have the stomach for the medical profession… not now she was gone.

"Why so pensive?" The sultry voice of Carlisle's one constant rang through the glass room like a light in a storm, drawing him from his personal darkness.

"How long have I been here?" He whispered, finding no need to raise his voice or be anything near specific, she always knew what he meant. He could sense her lips curling into a smirk and feel the vibrations of her bare feet on the wooden floor as she sauntered towards him.

"Does it matter how long?" She mused, coming to rest at his side, her coal black eyes staring apathetically out over the once green garden. Did it truly matter? Carlisle sighed in a very human way, he saw the eyebrow of her reflection twitch slightly. His human habits always amused the vampiric woman, especially the rise and fall of his mock breathing.

"I cannot stay here Tamesine, I have a family who will be worrying," He said, shoulders drooping slightly.

"You are a grown man Carlisle not some run away child," She said dryly, "I am sure they are self-sufficient enough to survive without you and they will understand your reasoning," Carlisle ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth, she was probably the bluntest person he knew.

"Yes but I left without a word, they may worry I'll do something stupid," He tried to explain. She laughed, the sound ringing in his ears harshly.

"Something stupid?" She chuckled, "What can be more stupid than coming back to me," He took a moment to try to gather a reasonable response, what could be more stupid? After all he had left her for a reason, he had shut her out and pretended she didn't exist for a hundred years, even when Renesmee's life hung in the balance. Why had he left her? Carlisle's brow creased, he could hardly remember now… he had always known it had been a silly reason, something to do with his want to heal humans, to live among them to repent the sin of his existence and she couldn't stand to be around them, they drove her past the point of insanity. But it wasn't blood lust which drove her insane, no Tamesine barely ever felt the need to feed and her control was impeccable, it was something in the way she looked at them, the way she just couldn't bare it, as if she knew something he didn't. Ah yes there is the reason, Carlisle remembered, I blame myself for her eternal damnation. It is because of me she is a Vampire.

Tamesine could sense the inner turmoil brewing in her blond companion and from the look in his dark amber eyes she knew it was most likely about her. She often wished she could make him truly forget, forget his pain, forget his sadness… forget he had ever left her. She had the power and many a time when he looked into her eyes she was tempted, but this was Carlisle, her sweet and loving Carlisle and she just couldn't. However emotionless time had made her he was her friend, her only friend, and she could never hurt him.

Carlisle glanced to the woman beside him, her blood red hair draped over her white shoulders, her black eyes looking up to him. He could remember telling Ebony about her, how he was wrong to leave her. Was he? If he hadn't he'd have never have met Ebony, he'd have never have met any of his family. Would Ebony have liked Tamesine? Looking at them in his mind's eye the only similarity between them was him, they both cared for him but other than that they were polar opposites. Ebony had adored his family, she had become one of them but Tamesine? She didn't care for them at all. Ebony was sweet and caring Tamesine sarcastic and apathetic. Ebony would listen and learn where as Tamesine was so stubborn and pig headed she'd ignore him entirely. Ebony was his dove, a delicate, beautiful fleeting love that flies away before you can grasp it. Tamesine? She was his rock, hard and cold but stoic enough to survive whatever he could throw at her and throw he did. His heart sank, Ebony… how he missed her. A hand trailed up his arm to smooth his shoulder and glancing to it he realised Tamesine was looking at him with a frown. He was crying, body shaking violently, and he hadn't realised.

"Come and sit," Tamesine muttered, eyes rolling in their sockets, as she pushed him gently towards the sofa.

Tamesine mostly was his voice of reason, he had been only six years old when she had first taught him the meaning of consequences. It was the first Monday in May and in the local field the spring festival was in full swing. Stalls lined the edges selling pastries, drink, clothes, and trinkets and in the centre a band was playing surrounded by dancing couples of all ages. With one final nod from their parents Carlisle grasped Tamesine's hand and pulled them laughing into the dancing fray, spinning round and round to the music. For hours they had danced under the watchful eye of their mothers. The sun had been drawing low in the sky when an idea popped into young Carlisle's head, his eyes fixing on a large willow in the next field.

"Tammy," He said excitedly, "Follow me," With a nod the girl took his hand and followed him off threw the crowd giggling. At the edge of the field, far out of sight of their parents Tamesine had stopped.

"I'm not going in there," She said flatly.

"Come on Tammy! We've got to climb that tree, from there we'll be able to see all of England," He said buzzing in anticipation, watching him sourly she shook her head, red plaits jiggling.

"No, we got to think of the consequences!" She whined, releasing his hand to fold her arms dramatically across her chest.

"The what?" He said frowning, excitement dissipating like air from a balloon.

"The consequences!" She said before releasing a long sigh, "Mama said if I ruin my dress climbing trees with you one more time she won't let us play together! And I like playing with you Carlisle! You my best friend," A blush quickly rose in the boys cheeks, his fingers playing with the bottom of his jacket.

"I like playing with you too Tammy," He stuttered.

"Good!" She quipped, "Now let's find my Mama I'm hungry!" And with that she had snatched up his hand and dragged him back to the festivities.

Tamesine looked to the still shaking man perched on her sofa and internally rolling her eyes she sat beside him and slid her arms around his shoulders in what she deemed to be a soothing manner.

"Carlisle," She said as gently as she could manage without sounding condescending, "You do realise tears solve nothing," He swallowed, leaning into her.

"I know…" He choked, "I just…I…she's gone,"

"I know but crying won't bring her back. She made her choice Carlisle, she took the chance and things didn't play out. There is nothing you can do to change that," Her words were careful, the last thing she wanted was to be too brash and have him blubbering again, "She wouldn't want you sobbing over her I am sure," He paused for a moment, Tamesine was right of course she wouldn't have wanted him sad, but Ebony would have said it was okay to be sad, it was okay to cry and mourn. Ebony was sympathetic like that. Tamesine was not. He looked into the unamused eyes of the woman beside him and realised that this was Tamesine being sympathetic in her own way.

"You're right," He said trying to calm himself and gain some composure.

"Of course I am," She said briskly, her hands reaching to smooth his unruly hair from his eyes, "Now please stop crying, it really isn't you," Carlisle laughed, he had too, she sounded rather desperate. Catching her thin wrists as she pulled her hands away from his hair and brought her palms to his lips.

"Two and a half weeks," She said flatly. Carlisle froze, lips pressed to her left palm.

"Pardon?" He muttered, one eyebrow raised.

"That is how long you have been here, two and a half weeks," She clarified.

Two and a half weeks, somehow that didn't seem anywhere near as bad as he had feared but as he sat looking at her he knew he wasn't ready to leave, not yet at least. He was still broken inside, he still couldn't believe she was gone and that was the biggest part of him forgetting his pain. To accept. He needed Tamesine, he needed her and her mesmerizing eyes to tell him she was gone and to tell him to move on.

"Tamesine," He said softly after a minutes silence.

"Carlisle," She replied flatly, her hands dropping to her lap.

"Tell me to move on," He whispered, voice pleading. Her unamused expression didn't falter.

"No," She said simply. His mouth curved into a frown.

"Please,"

"No,"

"Tamesine you must,"

"No,"

"I need you to,"

"No," Her voice remained entirely calm throughout their exchange, her stubbornness never breaking, "No means no Carlisle and if you cannot accept that then you can high tail it out of here because I will not do that, not to you,"

"Tamesine I cannot do this anymore," He pleaded, "I am drowning inside my own head," Her lips twitched into a smirk.

"I shall not because you are my friend and making you forget will do you no good," She said, resting her hands on his forearms, "You need to grieve for that is inevitable, you need to realise that humans are not toys, they are not strays that you can bring home and keep. You need to learn Carlisle that nothing is forever, this life is not the answer to anyone's happily ever after. This life is an eternity of losing people,"

"You've never lost anyone Tamesine because you won't let anyone in," He growled, "You hide out here in your fort of solitude and then find the nerve to try to tell me how to live in a world you don't even know,"

"I lost you Carlisle," She replied, seemingly unfazed at his outburst, "I let you walk out of my life because I care, you wanted something I could not give you and that is because humans are meant to grow old and die. I have seen far too many human's lives turned into something monstrous. Humans aren't meant to become vampires, no matter how good and innocent your reason Carlisle…I know you loved her and you called her your mate but what about the woman before her Carlisle? Was this real? Was she truly your mate, for I know as good as any that mating is painful… it isn't love that binds you together it is need, it is raw and passionate and fierce. There are no butterflies in your stomach or rose petals and serenading, just an overwhelming need,"

Carlisle had no reply for Tamesine. For the first time in a long time he felt passion behind her words and that terrified him. She was right however... he had seen what the mating pull did to sweet little Lizzie, there was no love behind the fierce creature than Jasper created, not to start. Was Ebony his mate? She had loved him and he her but a mate? He had wanted Ebony, he had wanted her more than he had ever wanted Esme. She had made his dead heart beat. But there wasn't the undeniable pull he had seen in Edward with Bella or the protective dominance that had brought the long dormant Major from Jasper. Carlisle's stomach sank, he had been selfish. In love yes but still selfish. He had wanted Ebony not needed her and now she was dead. The only person he had ever needed was Tamesine and he had thrown her away. A guilty feeling settled in his stomach.

"What have I done," He stuttered.

"I've been asking myself that for two and a half weeks," Tamesine said dryly, "Now stop sulking, what is done is done. Grieve, learn and move on,"

Tamesine, although always blunt, wasn't always so apathetic. Life was harsh, being soft had no place in the world of the immortals and she had learnt the hard way. After taking her first and only mortal life in northern France and swearing off the flesh of men her raw heart had barely enough time to heal before they realised they could survive off animals and the reality of her sin sank in, she had killed a man in cold blood for her own pleasure. Carlisle at the time was suicidal, thinking himself cursed by the devil. Their path had been crossed by a herd of deer. Never had she been so surprised as when her gentle caring Carlisle had savaged his first animal. Splattered in blood and before the herd could bolt she had watched him drop the drained carcass and turn on another. Her throat burned, watching him with morbid fascination before her animal instinct took a hold and she too joined the carnage. Blood soaked and sated she had looked over the wake of their frenzied feeding.

"This is amazing," Tamesine breathed noting Carlisle leap up into the branch of a nearby tree, "That felt good,"

"How can being a monster feel good," Carlisle stuttered, head in hands. Tamesine's hands came to rest on her hips as her blood covered lips set in a hard line.

"We are not monsters! We didn't ask to be this way!" She snapped, "So stop your pitying,"

"I cannot live this way," He choked, dropping his hands to reveal a blood covered mouth, "I am a demon of hell," The wind whipped up the leaves around them.

"No Carlisle you are not! You are the same silly caring man I have always known," She replied, "Is this not better than the alternative?"

"Yes this is better than killing humans," Carlisle sobbed, "I just want to die… there is no point in living a life like this,"

"Well tough because we are like this and we cannot die! We've tried," She said leaping up beside him, "So stop sulking, life is not fair but we do not have to be monsters. We can live a life that is human blood free… we can live off of animals… think of it being vegetarian," Carlisle's tongue licked his blood soaked bottom lip.

"That is a twisted version of vegetarianism," He chuckled listlessly. With one finger Tamesine turned Carlisle's head to look at her.

"Please stop this self-loathing," She whispered, "Because if you hate yourself then you hate me for we are one and the same now, and I cannot handle you ever hating me,"

"I am sorry Tammy," He whispered back, "I never thought of it like that," Her lips twitched into a smirk before pressing to his.

"Then turn your mind from pitying yourself to something more worth your effort… like me," She breathed teasingly.

Carlisle had learnt long ago that when Tamesine asked him to move on it was best to listen but as he sat in the conservatory looking at the deadpan red head he was finding it difficult. He knew she was right, she generally was, but the unending torrent of guilt swimming through his system was hard to ignore, he didn't want to ignore it. He had cut short the life of a beautiful, wonderful young woman who had plans and dreams and a life ahead of her, a life that shouldn't have included him.

"I killed her," Carlisle whispered.

"Technically yes but it was her choice, she knew her options and she knew that once she decided to be turned there was no turning back," Tamesine drawled, "Now you need to hunt so I suggest we both go," She stood, frowning when her companion did not.

"Carlisle I shall not argue this with you," She said warningly, perfectly happy to drag him with her if need be. Begrudgingly he stood, letting her hand slip into his, and followed her out the sliding French doors into the snow.

It had been a long time since the cold had bothered either of them and so the gentle crunch of the frozen water below their feet was nothing more than nostalgic. It had been winter 1663 when fate had brought Carlisle and Tamesine to immortality. For five long years they had met in secret, living sinfully beyond the knowledge of Carlisle's aging father. It had been two years ago that Carlisle, laying curled against Tamesine in her bed, had decided to take over his Father's work so no more innocents needed to die.

"I have found them," Carlisle exclaimed, marching through Tamesine's front door. She had moved from the rough one room shack to a small cottage on the out skirts of London in a hamlet, closer to Carlisle but out of the murderous gaze of the older Cullen. She had given up her life of sin also, turning to her parents trade and working at the bakery two doors down.

"Found who darling," She chuckled, walking from the fire she had been tending to wrap her arms around the man's neck and press a chaste kiss to his wind chilled cheek.

"Demons," He said brandishing a city map, "They're living in the sewers," Tamesine wrinkled her nose, this hunting had become as much an obsession to Carlisle as it had his father.

"Sounds charming," She said flatly, "I guess you shall be leading a witch hunt down there with your father," Carlisle's cheer mood vanished.

"Father is very sick, the doctor doubts he'll survive the night," He said quietly. Tamesine tried not to smile in satisfaction and pray his death be a painful one.

"Oh Carlisle," She cooed as sympathetically as she could, "Surely you should be with him,"

"I'd rather be with you," He sighed, his arms falling around her waist, "I have a question for you,"  
"Then ask it and stop dawdling," Tamesine said flatly, running her hands up and down his chest.

"When my father passes into the kingdom of heaven I shall officially become Pastor and it would be counter intuitive for me to live in sin," He said with a grin, "But I need you Tamesine, I cannot live without you at my side so I was wondering if you would marry me," Tamesine just blinked, looking up at him with a glazed look. Had he really just asked what she thought he had?

"Marry?" She whispered, he nodded slowly. Words escaped her, never had she thought any man would ask her that and especially not Carlisle. Tilting her head up to his she kissed him gently.

"Can I take that as a yes," He breathed against her lips, grinning Tamesine nodded.

"I am coming with you tonight," She whispered, "To hunt these demons,"

"Darling this is dangerous and I wouldn't want you hurt," Carlisle chuckled, the smile on his face seeming at the time like it would last a life time.

"Nonsense," She mused, "I can't let my fiancé do something reckless without me, my mother isn't around to complain about the state of my clothes when I return either," Carlisle grinned, hands trailing the sides of her corset.

"Clothes? Oh I'd rather like to see you without them," He whispered, winking playfully.

"Oh Pastor," She cried teasingly, "And here I thought sin was counter intuitive,"

"I'm not Pastor yet," He whispered, "Let's make the most of it,"

Tamesine and Carlisle never did get married, how could two vampires walk into a house of god? But soon to them it never mattered, they had an eternity together and it wasn't as if they had anyone to go to their wedding. Carlisle still carried the delicate ruby wedding ring he had bought for her on a gold chain around his neck as a reminder of his origins for as much as he tried to pretend Tamesine did not exist she did and he would never forget her.

The snow crunched beneath their bare feet as the two vampires darted across the snow covered lawns towards the nearest wooded mountain. Animals were harder to find this deep into winter, hidden away in dens to escape the frigid temperatures, but once found their lethargic forms gave little struggle and for Carlisle and Tamesine that worked just fine. The tree line came and went as they flew into the wilderness that stretched for hundreds of miles in every direction, soon reaching the edge the mountain and beginning to scale it. Carlisle watched her red hair flying behind her, a blood red contrast against the pure white of her flesh and the untainted snow surrounding them, she was beautiful. She turned to him, lips quivering into a smirk.

"Hungry?" She purred, squeezing his hand sharply. She was teasing him and he knew it, she always knew when he was admiring her.

"Famished," He said, a weak smile curling his lips. Her head turned to the left, a scent wafting faintly into her nose.

"Bear," She whispered, inhaling deeply through her nose, "Four miles," They turned sharply, legs picking up speed.

Tamesine and Carlisle were very much in sync, almost four hundred years of being friends does that to people. When Carlisle darted sideways Tamesine followed and when she jumped he leapt too. But it hadn't always been this way. Two years after being turned they found themselves at a bump in their relationship. It was 1665 and they were in Alps in Switzerland. It was winter once again and they were sat in a cave to escape the blizzard raging outside. Tamesine was sat staring at him, knees curled to her chest, chin on her kneecaps. He was having another rough patch, he craved contact with other people and she was more than happy being held up in the middle of nowhere with only him for company.

"Am I not enough anymore?" She said softly, tilting her head slowly to one side. He just remained still, statuesque in the dark.

"Carlisle do not ignore me," She said snappishly, "Silence solves nothing,"

"Neither does arguing," He retorted quietly.

"I know you want the company of others darling but humans are ignorant and unaccepting amongst themselves let alone with people like us," She said, getting on to her hands and knees and crawling slowly to him. Carlisle's eyes focused on the floor, his lips set in a frown of displeasure. He was a people person, he always had been and she was not, she was content with only him. His discontentedness with the situation made him feel sickening guilty.

"I know," He said listlessly, "I just wish it was different," Her pale hand came to rest on his cheek, her thumb brushing gentle circles, lips set in a bemused smile.

"Don't we all," She said lightly, "We have each other Carlisle, what more do we need," She pressed her lips to his, letting them linger momentarily.

"I just wish I could give you a life that didn't involve running and hiding. You deserve better than this," He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Tamesine frowned, touching her nose to his. A life? Even this life was better than the four years with only her customers for company. Carlisle was her saviour.

"You are all I want Carlisle, you and I is the only thing that I need in this world," She said with a smirk, "Is that enough for you," Carlisle just looked into her golden eyes and relaxed slightly.

"If you are content then I believe I shall survive," He mused, reaching his hands out to clasp her hips, "But if you made me forget my discontentedness I would be appreciative," Tamesine chuckled, letting her hands drop from his cheek to his thighs.

"Of course darling," She mused, "Need you ask,"

The mountain lair of the grizzly came into view and they slowed to a standstill. Carlisle looked to Tamesine, much had changed since those early years but her contentment with his sole company hadn't and in a way that pleased him immensely, when it came to her he wasn't sure he wanted to share. Perhaps her reclusive nature was rubbing off on him. Her amused gaze met his and they darted forward once more. The sleeping animal never knew what hit it, their teeth finding flesh before it could wake enough to fight back. Carlisle relaxed dramatically as soon as the blood hit his throat, he needed this more than he had realised. Her black eyes met his brightening ones as they drank, draining every last drop from the creature. Something unsettling registered in the blonds mind as they drew away from the limp corpse.

"Your eyes," He whispered, "Do you need to feed again?" The concern in his voice was touching, he had always worried about her far more than he ever needed to.

"No matter how much I drink they shall never be golden," She mused, licking a stray drop of blood from her lips.

"Why?" Carlisle darted around to her side, taking her lightly by the chin to inspect her pale face.

"It isn't an illness Carlisle so stop your worrying," She said curtly, swatting away his hand, "It is a side effect of my gift," He froze instantly, lips turning down into a deep frown.

"Side effect? In two hundred years of spending every day together I never knew you to have side effects," He said quietly. Tamesine pursed her lips, she shouldn't tell him. If he knew why her eyes were so dark he'd never forgive himself. But she also knew he wouldn't let this slide, he would pester her until she answered and then he would wallow in guilt.

"When I use my powers I do not make people simply forget, I absorb it for myself and replace it with a command," She said flatly, face the picture of calmness, "When I made Edward forget his blood lust I took it for myself and told him that when he felt the burn to relax and play the piani, this is the result," With one painted red nail she pointed to her eyes. Carlisle's face fell and his stomach sank.

"Why didn't you tell me, if I had known…" He started but she cut him off with one raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know myself, before when telling people to forget memories it has been memories we have shared…like Dimitri or the humans who happen upon the house… and as they were mine anyway the actual way my powers worked never registered. Edward was a first and last on my behalf, it was a shock I can tell you but I do not regret it. I'd rather have learnt with something I can in myself control than something I cannot and anyway… there is little I would deny you," Her words were the gentlest and sweetest thing Carlisle had heard from her in an age, she wasn't one for sentimentality and hearing her say something so honest made his stomach flop nostalgically, it was almost like they were children again.

"Is this why you wouldn't tell me to move on?" He said softly. She barked a harsh laugh.

"Darling I would take all your pain if it was for the best but it is not, you need to mourn her Carlisle in your own way and in your own time. Then you need to remember her. Forgetting a loved one does no one any good. In time the pain will fade and then you'll remember the good times and learn," Carlisle just looked at her with silent admiration, however much she seemed like a cold person she really was the best friend he had ever had, Tamesine knew all his pain, all his sorrows and she'd never be one to say something without meaning it. In that moment he realised truly what a mistake he had made in leaving her here, after she had given so much for him. His arms encircled her shoulders quickly, pulling her sharply to his chest, in an affectionate embrace.

"You are far too good to me," He whispered into her ear. She chuckled, her hands sliding up around his sides to rest on his shoulder blades.

"I am, aren't I?" She mused with a tired smile. Tamesine, Carlisle decided, had been far too under appreciated by him and he was going to change that.

They walked lazily back to the house, hands entwined and swinging between them. The night had fallen and the stars shone brightly, their light trickling through the bare snow laden branches overhead. Tamesine had always liked the night more than the day, as a human she had always preferred to cuddle up to Carlisle in her rickety old bed and have him read to her until his calm and soothing voice lulled her off to sleep. It had been a spring night the first time he had done that, Tamesine had taken ill, her body racked with fever. He had slipped away as his father had gone out to hunt down one poor wrongly accused woman or another and knowing he wouldn't be back until the early hours he knew he could visit Tamesine. In the months since his apology he had visited her twice a week and as his Father's obsession grew so did Carlisle's visits to his red headed friend. Seeing her shutters bolted he knew she was alone and opened the door walking briskly in, smile plastered on his tanned features.

"Hello Tammy..." His bright cheery attitude quickly vanished as he saw her collapsed in a chair, the fire dying in the fire place, "Tamesine what's wrong?" Her unfocused gaze rose to him.

"Carlisle," She rasped, "I'm feeling slightly queer…" He bolted the door behind him and hurried to kneel in front of her, pressing a hand to her clammy forehead.

"You're burning up," He murmured, "You should be in bed," Reaching over he grabbed a log from the pile and chucked it roughly onto the fire, watching briefly as it crackled. He slipped an arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders and hoisted her shivering form from the chair, taking a few laboured steps to the bed before gently laying her back, pulling the blankets up to her waist. His fingers turned their attention to her corset, shedding it quickly and dumping it haphazardly to the floor. He was at a loss as to what to do but he knew he could not leave her, not tonight at least. Turning he marched to the rickety worktop along one wall and poured some water from a jug into a cup, taking one brief moment to run his hands through his thick hair in exasperation and trying to clear his panicking mind. Returning to her side he propped her head up and gently poured the water between her slightly parted lips. She swallowed, her half lidded eyes looking to him.

"Carlisle," She coughed before weakly patting the bed beside her, "Sit with me please," He nodded, kicking his boots from his feet and climbing in next to her pulling her up against his chest.

"Will you read to me?" She murmured, half delirious. He blinked, looking around wildly, read to her? What on earth could he read to her?

"Mama's book is in the draw," She breathed, pointing to the dilapidated unit beside the bed. A book, Carlisle thought, he had half forgotten that her mother had been taught to read. The few times Carlisle had stayed at Tamesine's house when they were young her mother had lulled them to sleep with a Shakespearean tale. Honestly Carlisle doubted that Shakespeare would ever take off, he'd been dead for fourth odd years but they were still acting out his horrendous works. Tugging the draw open he pulled out a battered copy of 'A Midsummer night's dream'. Wonderful, he sighed internally, just wonderful. Shifting her fully onto his chest he opened the book to the first page and took a long calming breath.

"Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour  
Draws on apace; four happy days bring in  
Another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow  
This old moon wanes! she lingers my desires,  
Like to a step-dame or a dowager  
Long withering out a young man revenue," He read softly, eyes slightly straining in the dim light but as he glanced to her he knew that reading the god awful book was worth it as her lips tugged into a smile. He sat their long into the night, reading aloud long after she had fallen asleep.

The house drew into view, it's sight odd in the wild surroundings. Carlisle's mind lingered on the memory of her smile the first time he read to her and he wondered, perhaps, that if he read to her again she would smile like that. In all fairness he quite enjoyed Shakespeare nowadays and reading to himself never gave the satisfaction of the look she gave him, the look of pleasure and thankful adoration.

"Tammy," He said softly, she just glanced to him, "May I read to you once we return," Her eyebrows just twitched sky wards.

"I would not object," She chuckled, "You know how pathetically pliant I get when you read to me. However after such a long time without your melodious voice I do think I deserve my favourite book," She said with a sly smirk, she knew how he loathed that book.

"A midsummer night's dream," He said simply, "Of course,"

Behind the second door of the mezzanine landing was a library. It was a large room with one big window being the only wall space not covered in books. In the centre was a sizable red velvet day bed and as Carlisle plucked the worn play from the shelf he could not help but smile fondly to the amused red head draped seductively across it. Perhaps, he thought rather hopefully, I won't be reading this god awful play for very long. Tamesine watched as Carlisle dismounted the ladder and padded across the floor to relax back beside her, his lithe fingers flicking through the pages until he settled on the first page. He began to read, his mouth falling familiarly around the words. Carlisle began to wonder why he had bothered to even get the written copy, he had long ago memorised every word. Glancing cautiously every time he turned a page he could see her apathetic mask crumbling, her cold eyes growing warm and her lips twitching into a smile. Tamesine's mind was at rest every time Carlisle read to her, it was as if a wave of calm hit her and wiped away everything but the sound of his voice. There was no worry, no pain, no sadness, no world full of agitating people or aggravating vampires, no cross road choices and no consequences. There was just Carlisle and with that she was happy.


	3. Chapter Three: Need

It had been three weeks since Carlisle had arrived at The Crimson Mist, although his heart was still heavy from the loss of Ebony he felt more stable than he had in an age. The days he had spent talking to Tamesine had eased his mind, making it easier for him to come to terms with reality. Ebony was not coming back, she had died and no amount of crying and anger would change it. Tamesine was blunt and although quite a few times her frank words had hit him hard he knew she would never lie to him, she saw no point in lies and deceit. He was done with denial, he was done with anger, he was done with depression and there was no bargaining his way out of this. The only thing he had left to do was to accept it and move on. He was trying to but every time he thought of her he would become so distraught with himself that only Tamesine forcing him up to the second floor and rendering his mind blank would stop his self-destructive cycle. More than once Tamesine had told him if he wanted a pity party he could look elsewhere, her house was no place for self-pitying. It was a tough pill to swallow at time, her apathetic façade for anything other than the two of them together but, Carlisle reasoned, that if he had had her human life he would also be as such. He wish he had her immovable inner strength, he wished that he wasn't so caring but he was and without her he knew he would have withered emotionally and found a way to die long ago.

Today was the day he had decided to call his family, to let them know he was safe. Three weeks had passed since he had vanished and he doubted if even Alice's sight could stretch to here. Tamesine kept her world entirely black to the outside, he never knew how she did it and he doubted he ever would want to.

"What on earth are you doing," Her voice did not sound impressed. Carlisle looked from the blank screen of his mobile phone to her frowning face as she stood in the doorway of the conservatory.

"I am going to ring my family and let them know I am safe," His words were firm, as if his surety would over bear her stubbornness.

"I cannot see how that will help anything," She said dryly moving to lay across the chaise.

"It will reassure me that they are okay," He replied, turning back to his phone and drawing up his contact list. Staring at the list of contacts he wondered who he should call? Lizzie seemed a good option as he knew she and Jasper were most likely the ones keeping the family level headed but his thumb instantly went Edward, he was the only one who knew about Tamesine and Lizzie would most likely demand to know who he was with. He really didn't feel in the mood for a history lesson.

"You're dawdling Carlisle," Tamesine's voice drew him from his internal debate. He hit call and held the phone up to his ear.

"Carlisle?" Edward's voice said in a worried tone after one ring, "Is everything okay?"

"Hello Edward," He chuckled half-heartedly, "I am fine, I wanted to check on you lot,"

"We're fine, Lizzie is playing mother hen and Esme came back to help hold the fort," He said quietly, "We've been worried about you,"

"Don't worry about me… I'm with a friend," Carlisle said, stuffing his free hand into his trouser pocket, "I am sure you remember her," Tamesine laughed dryly, how could anyone forget her? Well unless she demanded they did.

"The persuasive red head," Edward muttered. Carlisle chuckled softly, his lips twitching into a loo sided grin.

"I've never heard her called that," He mused, "But yes that is her,"

"May I have a word with her," Edward did not sound happy and with a long sigh Carlisle held the phone out to her. She looked from him to the phone and then smirked, taking it with a flourish.

"Hello Edward," She said in an amused tone of voice, "How are you this fine day,"

"You better be looking after him," The words came out harsh. Tamesine grinned, he was still as feisty as ever.

"Oh I am taking wonderful care of him I assure you," She said smoothly, "Do you doubt me child?"

"I don't know you well enough to rely on you. I owe you thanks however, I never did get to say that," He said softly.

"I didn't do it for you," She mused, "But your manners have improved,"

"Do you need any of us to come down?" He said softly.

"No, defiantly not," She drawled, "I do not do visitors,"

"It is almost Christmas," He said, seeming to try to persuade her, "Surely we can pop in for the festive season,"

"No," She said flatly, "That sounds like an absolutely abhorrent idea," Carlisle met her eyes and smiled softly.

"Christmas is a time for family Tamesine," Carlisle mused taking the phone from her hand.

"Then go home," She said briskly, eyes narrowing.

"Come down on Christmas eve," Carlisle said down the phone, "We shall be expecting you,"

"I shall see you tomorrow," Edward said evenly.

Tamesine was not impressed.

"They shall not be staying here Carlisle," She said flatly, "This is not a good idea,"

"It will only be for a few days," He promised, "I need to see them,"

"Then go to them," She snapped, "I am not going to play the gracious hostess,"

"Please Tamesine," He begged.

"You built this house for me as a sanctuary not a hotel. This is my home and I shall not have it trampled by the reason you left me!" She said firmly, "I want this place to be ours, I want you here with me…alone," Carlisle's stomach sank.

"I won't leave you Tamesine, I just need a few days to straighten things out with the family and then they shall be gone and I will be yours once more. I do not think I can cope without you as of yet and I cannot face then without you at my side," He said gently, sitting down beside her and caressing her cheek with his thumb, "Just three days…"

"And what is to say they will leave without you? What is to say they won't think they can swan in and out as they please?" She said dryly, her head cocked unhappily to one side.

"I shall be explicitly clear," He mused, "And if not I am sure you can convince them," Tamesine was still unconvinced but the endearing look on Carlisle's face made her unable to refuse him.

"Three days Carlisle and then they shall never darken my door step again," She fumed, "And as soon as they leave you shall be mine to do with as I will,"

"I shall hold you to that," He said seductively. Tamesine's left eyebrow inched skywards.

"If you start that Carlisle there is no way we shall be ready to greet them," She said flatly, "The Christmas decorations are in the attic, I suggest you get them out an decorate because I shall not have some child's sticky fingers over my antiques and I am not going to be lifting a finger to facilitate this absolutely dreadful idea you have concocted,"

When Tamesine said something was a dreadful idea Carlisle knew should would do everything in her power to make it so. She was a selfish creature and at times she almost seemed to be having a tantrum but then Carlisle knew that after almost four hundred years she was unlikely to change and he had to take her as she came. Metaphorical warts and all. She had been endlessly good to him and he hoped his family could see that. He mentally swallowed at the thought of his family, what on earth would they think of her? He could see Tamesine feeling that most of them were half soaked, Rosalie in particular he could see butting heads with his red headed fury. Oddly he thought that Tamesine and Jasper could most likely get along swimmingly, Jasper had old fashioned ideals and like Tamesine took shit from no one. Well unless it was Lizzie. Carlisle's lips twitched into a smirk, Lizzie would be a shock to Tamesine's system.

The attic was accessed through a hatch at one corner of the second floor bedroom. The space in the eaves was organised, boxes neatly stacked and marked around the edges. It took the blond man a moment to steady himself, each of these boxes held a moment of his long existence, a memory he had boxed up and tucked away as easily as he had stormed from this house. His dexterous pale fingers skimmed along the nearest row, searching for anything marked Christmas in Tamesine's neat scrawl. His eyes rested on an old wooden trunk, battered and bruised, with a tag tied to its rusted handle that indicated it was indeed what Carlisle had been searching for. Kneeling in front of it he brushed the dust from the top, flicked open the clasps and winced at the creak as he lifted the lid. The contents lay wrapped in yellowed paper, obviously untouched for the previous century. He swallowed, gently reaching in to pluck the nearest ornament, carefully unwrapping it. The glass star sat in his palm like a lead weight, it had always been her favourite, the first thing they had bought to go on their tree.

It was 1732, the Italian alps stood all around them as they sat in an abandoned shack high up in the snow covered peaks. They had decided that this would be a safe place to stop for a while, no sane human would plough so high up in such a heavy winter. It had been two days before Christmas when the snow clouds were heavy over head when they had gone into the nearest town, Carlisle had wanted to experience the buzz of the build up to Christmas and Tamesine had been damned if she was going to let him go alone. The market had been in full swing as they, donned in thick cloaks, had made their way through the crowd, looking inquisitively from one stall to the next. The owned very little, taking only what they could carry, only a few changes of clothes shoved in worn satchels. Carlisle's had slipped into Tamesine's, their pale fingers enticing, as they stood staring at a stall covered in small glass trinkets.

"You can have one if you like," Carlisle whispered into her ear, "It is Christmas after all,"

"What need do I have for a glass ornament?" She said flatly but still unable to take her eyes off a six pointed star hanging from the frame of the stall.

"It isn't about need darling, it is about me wanting to treat you and you obviously wanting that star," He mused, untangling his fingers from hers and snaking his arms around her waist from behind, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. She turned her head to look at him, her blank expression blooming into a rare genuine smile.

"Glass doesn't travel well," She said gently, taking her plump bottom lip between her pearly white teeth in a way that made a shiver run down Carlisle's spine. She truly was irresistible.

"Nonsense," He managed after a moment of staring adoringly down at her, "If my lady wishes for it then it shall be so," And so he had bought it for her and she, until the construction of The Crimson mist some years later, had kept it wrapped safely in a silk cloth and tucked in the inside pocket of her dark red overcoat. For many years it had hung above the second floor bed, pride of place, but when Carlisle had left her she had been unable to look at it and so she had tucked it away somewhere she would never see it again. Christmas was a time for families but without Carlisle Tamesine was once more alone in the world.

Clutching it gently in his hand Carlisle took an unneeded steadying breath, tucked it in the top pocket of his shirt and then lifted up the chest. He needed to distract himself and decorating for Christmas was a good option, he needed to clear his mind of that Christmas before his family came for that Christmas had been the happiest one he had ever had. He recalled the way she had proudly placed the star on the small evergreen he had dragged into the hut, the way the smile on her lips never seemed to fade, her golden eyes sparkling in delight. The way her red hair bounced around as they had danced around the little floor space to no music at all. He had been happy, happy with her and no one else. It had been that day that he had realised how awful she must feel every time he said he wanted to meet people for in that moment, her body flush to his, her arms looped around his neck, his secured at her waist, he knew how content she was and in that moment he was too. Carlisle did not want Tamesine, he did not need to because he needed her, he needed her like humans needed air, like the trees needed the sun, like light needed dark. Carlisle needed Tamesine more than anything, more than company, more than family, more than blood. As he carried the chest from the attic his heart sank, he had forgotten that feeling, that one moment where nothing else mattered.

The decorating took the rest of the day and to Carlisle's amusement it truly was a flash back in time. Nothing here was after the nineteen hundred mark, nothing was electric or plastic. It was refreshing. It looked just as he remembered it all those years ago. Their last proper Christmas together had been 1899, ninety years after The Crimson Mist had been constructed. Carlisle had taken up traveling around as a Doctor, he unlike Tamesine was never content in one spot. Although she wasn't happy about him gallivanting around the North America she had conceded to allow it as her mind could no longer handle the humans and their incessant need to never think of the consequences of their actions. He passed through every few months, spending a few weeks wrapped within her arms when he did. But the times between his visits were growing increasingly longer and she knew the point needed to be raised. Christmas for them had never been an overly special time, God had abandoned them long ago but out of habit they always decorated. It had been sat in front of the Christmas tree that Tamesine had raised this point.

"I hardly ever see you," She said softly, hands folded in her lap, lips set in a hard intimidating line.

"The length of time I have had to work in these villages have kept me longer than I would have liked," He replied, eyes focused out the window into the unrelenting snow storm.

"It is as if you do not wish to see me anymore," Tamesine was unleaded with his skirting excuse.

"I am doing good honest work out there Tammy, I am a good doctor and I am helping people, saving lives. People like me, I can talk to them and they haven't a clue what I am. I enjoy it," His words didn't have the traction he had hoped for.

"Yes, I am sure women love a nice attractive young looking Doctor who is eager to please. If they knew Carlisle the pitch forks and torches would be out in a flash, the only luck you would have then is the whips not being able to cut into your back. Humans are not as docile and understanding as you would like to believe," She said dryly, her blank stare holding his gaze.

"The have a right to fear the unknown," He said softly, head falling into his hands, "Can we not argue, I hate it when we argue and it is Christmas,"

"I am simply concerned for your well being… you have always been far too caring for your own good," She murmured, "And I miss you… and you know I am selfish," Carlisle could not help but smile.

"I am sorry Tammy, it is not my intention to leave you alone for so long but I am trying to repent for us," He said leaning out to clasp her hands.

"I am not repenting for nothing Carlisle, we did not ask for this existence… it was not a conscious choice. God abandoned me long ago and I shall seek him for nothing. I have you Carlisle, God's good grace can burn for all I care," She mused, crawling into his lap.

"But our souls…" He started before being silence by a forceful pair of plump lips.

"You have a purer soul than any man I have ever met… If God cannot see that then he is not worth our time," She whispered, "Now lay back…I want to reacquaint ourselves before you rush off to save another mortal life," After that their contact slowly dwindled until after two years of distance he arrived at her doorstep once more, Edward in tow, begging for her help. And she had given it to him, and he had left her there a woman scorned.

Carlisle found Tamesine lounging on the day bed in the library, nose buried in a dog eared copy of the twelfth night, her lips set in a decisive frown.

"Do you want to put the final decoration on the tree," He said, lowering himself down to sit beside her. She peered broodingly over the top of the book, watching as he gently pulled the star from his top pocket.

"You can put that away," She said uneasily, looking back to her book, "That is not going on the tree," With his free hand he gently took the play from her grasp and placed it down beside her feet, his fingers coming to rest on her chin.

"Please Tammy," He whispered, "This is as much Christmas for us as it is for me and my family, and it won't be Christmas unless you stop your sulking and come and hang the star on the tree for me," Her mouth set in a hard line, eyes searching his face, she wanted nothing more than to forget that star and what it represented. That day had been the best and worst in her entire life, she had thought he had realised what she had known since the moment she awoke for the last time, that day he had looked at her as she had always wanted him too. With pure unadulterated need. But it did not last and she was left in the dust as he went in search of greener pastures. But sitting here now, looking into his pleading golden eyes, unsettled her. She had seen this look before, this burning gaze that set her body alight, perhaps he hadn't forgotten so easily. Her fingers took the star from his hands, the smooth glass nostalgic beneath her touch. His eyes lit up playfully, rising to his feet and offering her his hand which she took, feline body gracefully moving to his side.

Carlisle sat on the chaise in the conservatory watching as she sauntered towards the ten foot tree standing proudly beside her treasured piano. She was barefoot, body draped in a strapless corseted red satin dress that fell to her knees, her hair loose down her back. She turned, lips pulled into a brilliant smile before in one simple movement she slid the stars ribbon onto a branch. In the moment that she turned to him, her black eyes seemingly alive for the first time in a century, she looked like the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He darted to stand before her, fingers sweeping a stray lock of hair from her face before taking her hands into his and draping them over his shoulders, his hands gluing themselves to her waist. Gently he began to rock to a silent tune, her body following him as if rehearsed. Their fluid gliding movements waltzed them gracefully around the wooden floor. Carlisle took in her smiling face, seeming truly relaxed for the first time since he arrived here. Her fingers slid into his hair, drawing his face to hers and he allowed it, he allowed her mouth to settle on his, allowed his own to meld seamlessly with hers. This kiss wasn't rough and demanding like most they shared, this kiss wasn't so forceful his mind went blank, this kiss was gentle, sensual. It was the light to their usual dark, the blood for their thirst. That moment Carlisle realised just how needed she was, how undeniable she was, how she could turn him wild and tame him with a single look, how she always knew exactly what he needed, how she was always right where he wanted her. She was what he had been searching for for almost four hundred years, she was what he had hoped to find in Esme and Ebony. She had been right beneath his nose the entire time and he had been blinds to it. Carlisle saw his chance, his own salvation, and he grasped it with both hands. He would be damned if he would ever let go again.


End file.
